Playing The Parts
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Who would the Nool citizens be in Beauty and The Beast?  semi Mayzie/Cat, Babette/Lumiere humor lines, Horton/Gertrude, Wickersham/Kangaroo, and slight Belle/Gaston humor
1. Chapter 1

*Crossovers: not my specialty. Mayzie making out with a candelabrum? Totally up my alley!

What if Nool High School did a production of Beauty and The Beast? The results would be totally… _beastly. _Not another simple type crossover, oh no, this time I'm going into DEEP elaboration. Not that I usually don't.

I love reviews, as always!*

Flyer

There it was. Up on a wall in the middle of the cafeteria.

Open auditions tonight.

Not only was the school hopping with excitement like it usually did, it was a good type of excitement: the kind you can't get being at a party, or waking up with your feathers ruffled and a monkey on your tail (literally).

Beauty and the Beast.

Mayzie was, by far, the most excited. What else could she talk about, being her naturally talented, beautiful, flamboyant and biased self? Only how she would be the lead, she had the greatest voice. And the Cat would be her Beast. He was already looking kind of beastly, which in Nool made you GORGEOUS. And not like he's _pretty cute _or _he's adorable_, the kind of person you wanted to lock yourself in a closet with.

Cat was excited for his girlfriend. Her favorite show, lots of romantic scenes, and a set of cozy evenings in the prop room. What more could a Cat with high hopes and a fabulous feathered friend as for?

Nothing in the world mattered more.

Gertrude sat down at the cafeteria table, 6 seats away from Horton. _Only six!_ The rest of the table scattered like flies to another table as the two sat down. Gertrude _might_ have been afraid to admit how much she liked Horton, but not how much she wanted to be in the show. A woman in the mob scene? _Please,_ she could hope for higher than that. She wanted to go to the top: Babette, the most feathered member of the cast. Would that impress Horton? _Indubitably._

Horton was thinking about the show. What was the likelyhood of him being a hansome fellow like Gaston? Slim, but he couldn't resist how much he dreamed about kissing Mayzie's soft lips. Who knew? He might not have a large number of people as his Facebook friends, but maybe, _just maybe,_ someone believed in him enough for him to be casted.

_That night… at tryouts…_

Mayzie sang her heart out. As did Gertrude. Mayzie—and Gertrude alike—believed that Mayzie was by far a better candidate for Belle. She was popular, talented, respected… shall I go on?

Cat sang a song nobody had heard. Horton refused to sing in an audible vocal tone. Gorgeous, Gertrude thought, and very respectable. Mayzie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the giant buffoon as he wallowed on the floor when he tried to get to the stage. She snickered quite loudly, and everyone else joined in.

_They were told when the cast list was to be posted…_

"_WHAT?_" Mayzie screamed, so loud it could have been heard in an alternate universe. "How could that, _that_, little—GERTRUDE!"

Gertrude giggled with delight as she looked at the list.

"Oh, you think this is _funny_ do you, Missy?"

"I'm delighted." She smiled and pointed at the list again. "Belle!"

"I can't believe you, _you_, beat me at my own game. Unbelievable!"

Mayzie shouldn't have been so upset. She was the most feathered one in all of Nool, and in Beauty and the Beast as well. And, at least in the show, her relationship with Cat remained indifferent.

"You are barely liked enough to be a lead! _Nobody_ will come to see the show if _you're _the lead! Ha!"

"Now, Mayzie, at least you're in the show."

"As a _little _part!" she put a big emphasis on 'little'.

"Babette is the least bit little."

"Oh, she's a _feather duster _for crying out loud!"

Gertrude gasped in horror. "I thought you would be glad… with Cat being Lumiere and those _scandalous _scenes…" Gertrude knew how to tap into Mayzie. She could read her like an open book. Mayzie bit her lip, thinking deeply about her role.

"Alright, fine. I'll lay off now. But before the show starts, _I _will be Belle, make no _doubt _of that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Practicing

Horton and Gertrude ran into each other in the hall. "Horton!" Gertrude called, her voice melodious.

"Gertrude?"

"Horton, it's me!"

"I know, I think I just said that."

"Congratulations on the play."

"As to you."

"It must make you feel like an animal to be so… _beastly_." Trying to sound seductive, not one of Gertrude's high marks.

"Spare me the puns."

She grimaced, hoping he would be less aggressive. "We missed you at practice yesterday."

She received no response. "I got your script… you know, the director said he really missed you at practice yesterday."

He turned to her, and openly said. "I don't think I can do this."

"Do what, Horton?"

"Be a hero… be a—" He paused, then slowly muttered. "a _beast._"

"Horton, I can't be Belle without you!"

"It has to be this way." Horton grimaced, then turned away.

"Horton!"

He ran down the hall.

"Fine, Horton. I didn't need you anyways! I only want to be there if I'm with you!"

Horton ran down the hall, only to be stopped by Mayzie. She ran her finger down his chest, giggling as she did so. "Well, lucky man." She was so much more seductive then Gertrude ever was in Horton's book. "Thanks for that, your _such _a good actor." She rolled her Rs just like he hoped she would when saying _Horton mon amour _in that amazing fake French accent of her's. "So I will see you at practice, after school, my _place?_"

Horton stared at that long tail of hers as she strutted away.

Gertrude watched in a heated rage.

*Sorry it's short but I felt this was a cute little fight that would lead to something bigger… so yeah, I call that important. I hope you guys review!*


	3. Chapter 3

Reality

_Gertrude runs onstage, S.L., in a zealous rage._

How could you?

_Mayzie runs in, Cat on her hip, S.R.. Horton is C.S.._

How could I what? This is not out of the ordinary for me.

_Gertrude steps back._

Fair enough, but I thought you only spoke in the heat of your anger!

_Mayzie laughs at the statement, reeling Horton in by shaking that tail of her's. _

I make things happen Gertrude. Looks by me anything I want.

_Gertrude sighs._

Horton? Did Mayzie buy you off, like everything else—

_Director sighs and gets up from seat._

And… CUT!

Terrible job, just terrible! You ad-libbed the whole scene and, Mayzie, Cat, why are you two even on stage? You don't appear in the rest of the act!

_End Scene._


	4. Chapter 4

Playing Dress Up

Mayzie and Cat ran through the Costume Department during their free time. It was a lot of curtains, a lot of closets… miniature windows and miniature doors… the likes. Now which door was a private room just for the two of them…

"Here, try this on." Mayzie said, throwing a candle costume at her waxy companion.

"And here's this." He threw her a coat hanger.

"_This_ is not my costume, Cat." She said, holding the string clear catsuit at the Cat. "You know that."

"Can I help it if I would be pleased to see you in that?" He said, tickling her.

In the doorway stood a purple kangaroo, Zoey, and her little son, whom she was shielding his eyes. Mrs. Potts and Chip had graced them with their presence.

"What do you two think you are doing?"

"Zoey, I didn't realize—"

"This is a family approved place, you know."

She had forgotten. Since Zoey had her first—and only—child in High School, she was incredibly protective of what places were safe for children and which ones weren't.

"Oh, come on, Zoo."

"You know I _detest _that name."

Cat said, mocking her tone. "I really don't care Zoo-y."

Mayzie couldn't help but snicker. "Mayzie, you're doomed to the same fate I am, you know that right?"

"High school motherhood? Please, that was _so _last year." Mayzie was too cocky that night, and the one before, not knowing that Zoey might know better than Cat's _I got this._


	5. Chapter 5

*Bulk writing: my main pastime. But if you are reading this, and if you have reviewed this, thank you.

This chapter is just a little something I whipped up… I think you will like it.

PS: Gertrude's sister is based on my own, and she was being an absolute jerk and dissing FanFiction all together. Poor unsupportive family.*

Dinner

Mrs. McFuzz stood in the kitchen, her hands on her hips. Gertrude had just walked in. "Where have you been, young lady?"

She noted that her mother was washing dishes while Opal and Frederick played on the floor with their toys. Why her parents wanted more children, she had no idea. Maybe it was that they had higher hopes for raising them right.

"You missed dinner… again. That's the 5th time this week! Where have you been all this time?"

Her mother, normally a sympathetic person, was pacing through the dining room. Her father was watching the news, as he usually did this time of night.

"Mama, I've been at practice."

"Practice? What for?"

Opal stood up and walked to her older sister. Then she added in the opinionated and condescending tone. "Practice? She doesn't do anything."

"I do too, Opal! A lot more than you do…"

Opal grimaced. "Like what? Write songs for that idiot of an elephant—"

"Where did you learn that word?" Mrs. McFuzz asked, almost to herself.

"Or sonnets, or poems—it makes you seem like a retarded ugly, that's all it does."

"NOW it's time for me to step in." Gertrude's mother stepped between her daughters. "Look, Gertrude, I understand with the play and all your very busy. But can't you drop it? You're never home anymore. And Opal, don't make fun of your sister."

"But Mom!" Opal yelled, running out of the kitchen mouthing _stupid witch_ to her sister. (She didn't mouth Witch, but Gertrude wanted to pretend that her 8 year old sister didn't know how to curse.)

"Mama, I'm the lead. They need me there."

"But can't that other girl, the pretty one…"

Gertrude didn't take offence to her mother's hurtful words. "Mayzie? She's been after my part, which is the number one reason I want to keep it. For Horton."

"Is he an actor as well?" Gertrude nodded. "Actors are bad for a fragile little bird like you, Gertrude. It's never good to be in something you don't enjoy for the pleasure of others."

"But it's fun to me! I was born to be on stage!"

"No, you were born to help me clean up from dinner. Hurry up, get a rag."

She did as her mother said, very willingly. Yet the whole time she dried the dishes, she wondered what she was doing in the show: was it for herself or Horton?


	6. Chapter 6

Wanting More

_It was a cold dark dreary night. Mayzie walked into the room wearing a flowy white gown. How could she have got into the bush? It was a splendid feat for any kind of bird._

_I was in my room, staring at the ceiling. Yeah, she promised to knock before she came in, but you know birds. She was so willing to get on my bed, removing her white fabric gown as she did so._

_We woke up side by side the next morning. I remember only how much she said she loved me, and would do anything for me—_

"Horton! Don't tell me you're still up there writing your fanfiction!"

"Coming, Mother!"

_Boy, what a great dream._ Horton quickly ran down the stairs, laptop at hand, and scarfed down his English Muffin and banana sandwich. "Sorry, Ma, I gotta go. Play practice calls."

"Oh, yes, and Honey! Don't forget to bring that nice girl home with you tonight for dinner."

"Who?" Horton honestly couldn't tell whether his mom was talking about his stalker or the love of his life.

"The little one, with the small tail."

"Oh, Gertrude. I'm walking her home from practice today."

"That's good. You know, I wouldn't mind if she stayed a while—"

"MA!" Horton hated it when his mother tried to force him into several relationships with different girls. "She will stay for dinner, if she can. I thought you would—" _should I tell her about the ting between Mayzie and me? _ "N—Never mind. See you tonight, Ma."


	7. Chapter 7

Favors

Guilt would set in, in a little while. But not now, not yet. Cat was still asleep, yes, but maybe that was where he needed to be today.

Sure, they made a few mistakes. Perhaps one was that Zoey was right. More right than you can expect a motherly kangaroo to be, I guess. Maybe a second was that they didn't stop, never stopped, even after they realized Zoey's prophecy came true. Third was that she had to take that _thing_ with her to practice, to send it away and be someone else's misery.

She carried it in her satchel, hoping she could get rid of it as easily as she got it. Horton, easy target. She walked right up and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey there, big boy."

"Mayzie!" His dreams were about to come true.

"Horton…"How could she go about this and not sound too pushy? "Have you been working out?" Buttering someone up never went wrong in the world of favors.

"Nope, I—" He looked at the bag. "Is that an _egg?_"

"Do you wanna make something of it?" Mayzie snapped back, very quickly.

"No, no. I just never thought I'd see you with an—"

"Horton, I need you to take it for me." Mayzie confessed.

"Why?" She knew that this meant _what's in it for me?_

"Horton, Cat would be so upset—" _this is going in the wrong direction._ "But I know a strong, brave, man like you wouldn't be upset to do me a little favor?"

"N-N-N-N-Never." He took the egg with glee. Did that make him and Mayzie together?

"That's what I wanted to—" She saw Cat running into the room. "Oh, there's Cat. Thanks a heap, Horton!"

She ran off and gave Cat a big hug.

_She spoke to me! She wants me to be the father of her child! She might not have said _I owe you_, but it was an implied thing. She will be mine in no time._

*Yes! Chapter 7! I tend to not write very long stories, but I sure do like where this one's going!

Please review!*


	8. Chapter 8

*Im sorry sorry sorry! I haven't updated in forever!

Its been almost a year since BATB and almost three since Seussical. So perhaps my mind is dying slowly the more shows I do. But by request, I update. I realize I have devoted fans in all of the realms, and I don't want to let my originals down.

Heres chapter eight. Review please!*

Promise

Horton sat on the egg, day and night. Night and day. He skipped practice to take care of it that evening. Which, of course, his ma took note of as she came to bring him his dinner.

"Horton, you didn't tell me you were a daddy!" She exclaimed.

"I'm not." He mouthed breathlessly.

"What?"

"This is Mayzie's egg."

"So am I a grandma... Or not." The snooty tone of his mother's voice was strong. "Because I can't wait to tell everyone if I am."

"You're not." He whined. "Cat's the father. Mayzie says she trusts me with her kid though. That's saying something, isn't it?" There was a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Mhm."

...

Word spread so quickly, but it wasn't the right story that spread.

Gertrude, with tears in her eyes, walked up to Mayzie and did what she should've a long time before. Let her fist meet the pretty girl's jaw. "How dare you sleep with Horton, you knew I liked him!"

"I didn't touch your precious elephant, kid, don't worry."

"Explain why he's bragging about his 'Mayzie' egg then, hm? What were you going to tell Cat or the director? You were just going to cart it off to Horton weren't you?"

Mayzie whipped around. "He promised. Don't think he's going to disobey me because someone told him to."

*Its short but I hope it was good!*


End file.
